El Reflejo de mis Deseos
by Danielle Franks
Summary: Severus y Hermione mantienen una relacion pero todo se derrumba cuando Hermione conoce la razon por la cual Severus no esta satisfecho con la relacion. Severus solo desea que ella lo acepte tal y como es, como la imagen que observa, cada vez que sus deseos se reflejan en el Espejo de Oesed.


_**"Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y locaciones de la historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**_

_**Nota del Autor: **__Hola esta es una pequeña historia con la que participaré en este reto, recuerden que es rated M y la pareja es una que me encanta Severus x Hermione._

_Espero lo disfruten…_

_Con ustedes…_

_**El Reflejo de mis Deseos…**_

**Pov. Severus.**

Estaba sentado tratando de calificar los ensayos de los cabezas huecas de mis alumnos, no entendían que era hacer un maldito ensayo?

Y las chiquillas peor… poniendo corazones y demás tonterías en las páginas.

Puaj.

La verdad es que estaba estresado, no me sentía del todo bien con la relación que tenía con mi castaña.

La amaba con toda mi alma, si, pero no podía seguís escondiendo que solo hacer el amor me tenia insatisfecho.

Yo tenía otro tipo de prácticas que me saciaban por completo, pero según sabia a Hermione no le gustaban y yo por amor a ella lo aguantaba.

Sabía que mi pensamiento era egoísta y que ella apenas empezaba a conocer este mundo del sexo y demás pero esto estaba muy arraigado en mí.

Simplemente me sentía mal porque ella se daba cuenta de que no quedaba totalmente satisfecho.

Pero yo quería poder disfrutar con ella de mi estilo de vida.

Pero no quería hacerle daño, solo seria para otorgarle más placer.

Y me pregunté si dejaría todo lo que había vivido con ella y lo que compartíamos solo por no poder adentrarla en mi mundo.

La respuesta era… no.

Ella era más importante, en la vida todo era cuestión de acostumbrarse y yo debía acostumbrarme.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me percaté de que era lo que más deseaba.

Flash Back.

_El viejo senil me había mandado a llamar a su despacho._

_Todo había sido una trampa, lo de su muerte para engañar al que se auto proclamaba "el mago más poderoso"._

_Y a mí me había salvado, mi castaña, la mujer que tanto amaba y a la que había empezado a cortejar._

_Llegué al despacho y Albus no estaba._

_Pero algo me llamaba la atención._

_En uno de los estantes estaba mi libro de pociones._

_Ese que usaba cuando estaba en Hogwarts._

_Me acerqué al estante y cuando iba a tomarlo, quedé enganchado mirando un espejo._

_A través de él, podía ver como estaba mi cicatriz, que por cierto estaba algo roja, por el calor._

_La imagen cambio, para mostrarme a mí, junto a Hermione sonriendo felices con un bebé de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros._

_Me quedé prendado mirando la imagen, era lo que mas anhelaba, estar con ella y formar una familia, que pudiéramos estar felices sin barreras, que ella quisiera compartir su vida conmigo, que pudiera despertarme todas las mañanas admirando su rostro, o con una sonrisa._

_Pero para eso faltaba y tenía que ver si ella estaba dispuesta a una relación seria conmigo._

_Presté más atención a la imagen y la vi a ella tan hermosa con esa sonrisa para nuestro hijo y para mí._

_Pero de repente, volví a ser reflejado en el espejo._

_Y una voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones._

_-. El espejo de Oesed, te muestra tus más intrínsecos deseos. Lástima que no pude observarlos._

_-. Tu mismo lo has dicho íntimos.- recalqué._

_-. Si, Severus- me miró sugestivamente -. Me imagino que los deseo reflejados por el espejo tenían que ver con la Srta. Granger…_

_-. A que me llamaste?- lo corté, no me gustaba cuando empezaba con sus juegos._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Unos golpes a la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-. Adelante…- asomó su cabeza y sonrió.

-. Estas ocupado?- negué con la cabeza. Para ella jamás estaría ocupado.

-. Ven- ella entro en el despacho y caminó hasta mí.

Aseguré la puerta con varios hechizos para no ser interrumpidos.

-. Ya quería verte – besó mis labios y se sentó en mi regazo.

-. Y yo a ti.

Empezamos a besarnos de forma demandante.

Mis manos fueron directamente a sus piernas y se deslizaron, hasta el interior de sus muslos.

Escuché sus gemidos.

-. Oh, Severus…- como me ponía cuando me llamaba así.

Sus manos estaban en mi cabello y mi cuello.

Sus besos eran la gloria.

La tomé en brazos y la llevé a mis aposentos.

Nos seguíamos besando y acariciando, hasta que llegamos a mi cama en donde la deposité, para luego empezar a desvestirnos lentamente.

Sus manos acariciaban mi torso y volvían a mi cuello y cabello.

Mientras mis manos iban a sus muslos y los separaban listo para poder degustarla a placer.

Besé sus labios hambrientamente y bajé besando su mentón.

Llegué a sus pechos mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi cabello.

Seguí bajando por su cuerpo, hasta que llegué a su valle mojado, en donde empecé a recorrer con mi lengua toda su extensión.

Sus gemidos y gritos de placer eran música para mis oídos.

Era tan dulce. Amaba sentirla era una de las formas de darle placer que mas me gustaban.

-. Severus… por favor…- mis dedos entraban y salían de vagina, excitándome mas el sonido que hacían al entrar y salir además de darle placer con mi lengua.

A mi mente vinieron imágenes de Hermione amordazada y esposada a la cama mientras yo disfrutaba de su cuerpo.

Sacudí la cabeza alejando esas imágenes y decidí terminar antes de hacer cualquier cosa que me alejara de su sonrisa.

Subí por su cuerpo hasta posicionarme en su entrada.

La besé y ella me abrazó mientras entraba de una sola estocada a su cuerpo.

Ambos gemimos por la sensación.

Era muy estrecha.

Empecé a salir y entrar en su cuerpo lentamente, ella empezó a gemir y a gritar excitándome más si es que podía y sabía que podía…

Me olvidé de todo y seguí entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, pero esta vez mas y mas rápido.

Necesitaba que ella terminara y poder liberarme de una vez por todas para dejar de pensar en tonterías.

Encontré ese lugar en su anatomía y sus gritos fueron más y más audibles.

Mis movimientos se hicieron más salvajes y ella se vino al mí alrededor, impregnándome de su aroma y esencia.

Busque la forma de terminar y lo encontré siendo algo salvaje, sabía que le iba a doler, pero no pude controlarlo.

Terminé en ella y me desplomé sobre su cuerpo.

Tranquilicé mi respiración y me acosté a su lado atrayéndola hacia mí.

-. Te amo Severus- besó mi pecho.

-. Y yo a ti Hermione- besé su cabello.

Y así no totalmente satisfecho nuevamente, me dejé ir en esa nube de sueño.

Me desperté y no vi a Hermione a mi lado.

Me puse de pie y coloqué mis pantalones.

Empecé a buscarla y no la hallaba por ningún lugar, tampoco estaba su ropa, por lo que deduje que quizás se había ido a su sala.

Pero esa deducción no era válida.

Ella estaba allí.

Fui a mi pequeño depósito y ella tenía en sus manos las mordazas, los látigos y veía lo demás con profundo terror.

-. Hermione…

-. Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando…- me miró suplicante.

-. Nena, yo puedo explicarte…- traté de decir, pero me vi interrumpido.

-. Esto es… terrible, retorcido y enfermo- yo la miré con miedo plasmado en mis facciones.

-. Hermione por favor vamos a hablar…- ella negó y tiró todo al suelo.

-. Es por eso que te notaba raro? Te faltaba algo lo sabía, pero nunca pensé que fuera eso-. Empezó a llorar y cuando me quise acercar ella se alejó con las manos en alto-. Es por esto que no…- no terminó de decirlo pero yo asentí-. Y yo que pensé que no me querías mas, que no te gustaba porque era inexperta.

-. Lo siento… por favor…- ella negó y salió como pudo.

Traté de retenerla, pero no pude.

-. Me estas dejando…- ella bajó la mirada. El miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

Fui hasta ella y la acorralé contra la puerta.

-. No puedes dejarme- besé sus labios desesperado-. No por favor, mi amor no- me abracé a ella.

-. Lo siento Severus pero yo no puedo ser lo que deseas y si no es suficiente solo hacer el amor para ti, no puedo obligarte tampoco a dejar tus prácticas, pero si puedo dejarte para que las utilices con alguien…- no la dejé terminar y la besé.

-. Tú y solo tú eres a quien quiero, por favor- ya a estas alturas estaba llorando y ella por más que quise impedirlo se alejó.

-. Simplemente no puedo, tú tienes necesidades y yo no quiero ni puedo suplirlas- y con eso se fue.

Se llevó mis ilusiones.

Cuando escuché que la puerta se cerró me derrumbé en el suelo.

Lloré más que cuando Lily había muerto, lloré más que cuando se murió mi madre.

La había perdido a ella, mi nueva oportunidad.

Ella la mujer que pudo ver más allá de mi escudo.

Ella que me hizo sentir cálido y seguro.

Ella, la mujer que amo.

*********SSHGSSHGSS**********

Los días habían pasado y me encerraba más y más en mi dolor, las veces que intenté retenerla no sirvieron de nada.

Me encontraba otra vez en el despacho de Albus y la otra vez no estaba. Siempre hacia lo mismo.

Me acerqué nuevamente a ese lugar en donde reposaba el espejo de Oesed.

Y me vi a mí, con ojeras y cara de póker, que no tenía hace unos días.

Todo se fue cuando ella me dejó.

Pronto la imagen pasó a ser la de Hermione y yo felices y ella aceptando mi forma de vida.

La imagen tambien me mostro lo mismo que hace meses.

Pero esta vez el fondo era una sala con todos los artefactos que utilizaba. Y nosotros en una cama con cuatro postes, junto a nuestro bebé.

Y una idea vino a mí.

Era última opción antes de darla por perdida.

Ella le temía a ese mundo, porque no lo conocía y le parecía retorcido simplemente porque no sabía de qué trataba…

Debía mostrarle todo lo que hacía y si ella aun así me seguía rechazando, entonces me resignaría. mientras tanto debía _**Enfrentarla a sus miedos…**_

**Bueno hasta aquí la historia, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Esta historia continua en otro fic que pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**

**Gracias por leer de antemano **

**Danielle Franks.**


End file.
